Kitty Cheshire
|birthday = May 24th |side = Rebel |roommate = Madeline Hatter |bffas = Lizzie Hearts. She's my sister from another litter. |log = }} Kitty Cheshire is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She's the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, the character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the destiny conflict, Kitty is on the Rebel side because she doesn't want to listen to the rules of destiny. However, the only reason why Kitty would want to follow her destiny is most presumably her dream of making her mother proud and to be like her one day - a beautiful, smart master of all things chaotic. Kitty herself would rather keep her affiliation of anything to do with Royal/Rebel sides a secret to just keep everyone guessing. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High. Character Personality Kitty is usually a mischievous misfit in what she says and does. She wants to create chaos and pursues her life making mischief and being the typical "baddie" role. She slightly likes her destiny and slightly wants to follow her mother's footsteps, but Kitty is on the Rebel side for not wanting to listen to the rules of destiny. Also, she loves watching drama and creating chaos, but she stays aside and hates getting involved, as she states in a book. Kitty is a mischievous chaotic werecat with an almost-villain streak to her. She usually likes to cause problems for others, but really, in truth, has a good heart and loves and cares for her friends. Her personality is quite catty, as she is very curious and likes to cause bad things to happen almost wherever she goes. Kitty never means to be fully antagonistic or be a real antagonist, but she sometimes forgets how to really treat her friends. Through and through, though, Kitty is kindhearted and will even stand up against her own mother to protect both her Wonderlandian friends and save her friends of Ever After. Kitty can somewhat bare a personality striking streak to from Monster High, ''although she does not have a group of minions and is less of a bully. Appearance Kitty has long, puffy, curled lavender hair pulled into bouncy high pigtails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin, and brownish-orange eyebrows. She wears maroon lipstick and has pointy blue clawed nails, but in the artwork and on the doll, she has pink lipstick and lacks the nails. Normally, Kitty takes on the paler colors of purple and blue to add to most of her clothing. Cat-like attributes and accessories add character to most of her attires. Her dolls have a light purple skin tone, suggesting cat fur, although in the cartoon she has pale humanoid skin. Interests Kitty enjoys being evasive and tries to get as much quiet, alone time as possible. She normally catnaps around the Enchanted Forest on trees. Unbeknownst to most, Kitty is an avid knitter as she loves yarn. But known to most, Kitty loves a good prank and laugh - she often casts aside how other people are feeling when pulling her pranks, but she is not malevolent at heart nor mean in the least. In A Wonderlandiful World, it is revealed that she hates waffles because she thinks they smell gross. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother is The Cheshire Cat. Kitty wishes to follow her destiny to be like her mother, however is a rebel. Friends Kitty considers Lizzie Hearts her best friend and as close as a sister. Madeline Hatter is her roommate and also a close friend and mediator in times that Kitty takes things too far. Both Madeline and Kitty can hear the Narrators, though Kitty chooses to ignore them. She is also good friends with Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc. She seems to consider Cedar Wood as an "almost friend", as shown in ''Once Upon a Time. Pet Kitty has a pet caterpillar named Carrolloo and a "few" cats. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Kitty Cheshire. * Kitty's Preliminary Name was Chericat Chesire but Mattel Changed it. * May 30, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her diary debut in Madeline Hatter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 08, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * August 21, 2014: Kitty Cheshire's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. * September 30, 2014: Kitty Cheshire's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Notes * "Kitty" is probably a name derived from the name of Alice's cat in "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There", also known as Through the Looking-Glass. It is also a nickname for Katherine or Katrina. * One of Kitty's recurring phrases, which she's picked up from her mother, is "Curiouser and curiouser", a phrase used by Alice in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and in the Looking-Glass ''story, though the male Cheshire Cat in the book also used the term. The word "curiouser" was probably a real British-English word back in those times, but the original book was from the 1800s, and was after Old English; which people in the AmericaUSA use the phrase "more curious". * It is hinted at in the webisodes series as well during the episode "Kitty's Curious Tale" and confirmed directly in the Shannon Hale books that Kitty can hear the Narrators speak. * Kitty's ability to hear the Narrators besides being a Wonderlandian could also be from a stem from the fact that she sides with the Rebel factor, as by [[A Wonderlandiful World|''A Wonderlandiful World]], along with Way Too Wonderland, Wonderlandians of the Royal side of destiny have absolutely no ability to hear the Narrators, shown when only Madeline and Kitty could hear the Narrators in A Wonderlandiful World, and how Alistair and Bunny appeared to be unable to hear Brooke in the TV special Way Too Wonderland Gallery Kitty Cheshire Art Work II.jpg Kitty Chesire Profile Art II.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Kitty.jpg Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Kitty Cheshire.jpg Profile art - BP Kitty.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Kitty Cheshire.jpg Hat-tastic Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung Cartoon Profile Art Kitty.jpg kitty&maddie.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - Kitty winks.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Rebels